sotffandomcom-20200215-history
James Ellet
Name: James Ellet Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: skiing, track & field, horror movies, hiking Appearance: For his age, James looks rather young. This is due to a combination of his round face, large blue eyes, and short stature of a mere 5'7. While not quite scrawny, he has a slim build and an average amount of muscle. His legs are by far his most powerful asset, hardened from years of biking, skiing, and running. His face is very red, and there's always some form of goggle or sunglasses tan on his face that makes it look like there's a flesh-colored domino mask around his eyes. His nose and lips seem almost slightly too large for his face, but not in a way that's terribly unattractive. A chinstrap beard frames his face in an attempt to make him appear older (though it doesn't do quite as good a job as he would have hoped). He has long and graceful fingers that seem like they should belong to a pianist. His hair is brown, curls up slightly at the edges, and is usually swept aside in the front, making it reach just above his eyebrows, in the middle of his ears, and midway down his neck. James's dresser is stuffed with hoodies and thermals and tee shirts from skiing and boarding brands like Volcom, Burton and Ambiguous. When he can afford it, he also has a taste for more expensive brands like TANKFARM and Creative Recreation. He can be seen wearing the occasional woven or polo when the mood strikes him, which isn't so very often. All of his shoes, with the exceptions of his trainers, boots and running shoes, are either hi-top or slip-ons. He also has a penchant for bright colors, graffiti belts, and beanies. Biography: James was born in a small, sleepy town in Washington to Mary and Robert Ellet. Other than a tabby cat named Jo that developed thyroid problems in its later years, he was without siblings. Mary worked as a secretary for a small company that manufactured printer inks, and Robert co-owned a hardware store. While not terribly lucrative careers, they both did well for themselves, and he grew up comfortably. James was about four when his parents first put him on skis. From then it had always been a passion for him. Though his parents wanted him to get involved in ski racing, he found something much more rewarding. When he turned fourteen he signed up for the student ski patrol at a local ski resort. By sixteen he was fairly proficient at OEC. Up until his junior year, he thought of pursuing a medical career, or even becoming an EMS. At the beginning of his junior year things began to turn sour for his family. The town's economy had been floundering for a while, and finally things reached a breaking point. His mother's company went under, and it looked as if his father's store would be soon to follow. Desperate to keep their standard of living, his father's business partner agreed to buy him out, and they somehow managed to sell their house in the dead of winter. They moved to Southern California, where James enrolled in Southridge. While his parents landed decent jobs and were once again content, James felt despondent about being torn from his old home so quickly. Though there was no student patrol to be found at the nearest resorts, he managed to land a job as a liftie, a deal that included a free pass and better pay than the average high schooler got. He immediately joined the indoor track team in hopes to make a few friends through it. There he met his short-lived girlfriend Morgan Ackland. Around this time he also began partying with his newfound friends in a bid to absolve his depression. He picked up the habits of smoking and drinking, which his girlfriend was adamant about making him kick. Eventually their relationship degraded to a point where he dumped her, though several weeks later they agreed to make up and remain friends on the condition that James give up his vices. He did make a genuine effort to, though in reality he ended up only convincing Morgan he had and continuing the partying under her nose. At the end of his senior year, James's grades had taken a serious dip, and his dreams of being an EMS had long since been discarded. He thought of maybe instead taking a few years off before going to college, maybe becoming a professional patroller and living as a ski bum for a while. His parents did not take to this idea well. They finally nagged him into submission and he applied to a few colleges, receiving acceptance letters from a few decent ones. He had no intention of actually attending any of them. Advantages: skilled in OEC, able to treat injuries well, fast runner (hindered only slightly by the smoking) Disadvantages: not very strong-willed, easily physically overpowered Designated Number: Male Student no. 118 The above biography is as written by choic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: BFR .50 Beowulf Revolver Conclusions: B118 seems pretty unmotivated to me. I don't see him lasting very long, especially if G76 has anything to say about it. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Alexis Machina '''Collected Weapons: '''BFR .50 Beowulf revolver (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain James, in chronological order. V3: *Desperation *The Science of Selling Yourself *The Threepenny Opera As Performed By Potted Plants Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Ellet. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students